


late night morse code

by blackhiII



Category: BlackHill - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gay, Like, actual fluff I came up with wondering how it would be if Nath showed up drunk on Marias doorstep+, idk - Freeform, soft, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhiII/pseuds/blackhiII
Summary: * listen she is alive I had to do it, she's not a skull but I also am so delusional so,,, please
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 62





	late night morse code

Nine differently timed knocks on her front door weren’t particularly how she imagined she wanted to spend her well deserved night in after a hard week. This meant a) her drunk neighbor was trying to get into his apartment again or b) Fury assigned her a new secret job nobody should know about. Last time either one of those incidents happened, she didn’t get the rest she hoped she would have.  
The knocks on the door were getting obnoxiously stronger and now Maria was seeing the pattern behind the knocks. It was morse code. She listened one more time carefully and filtered the message SOS out of the noises outside her door. A soft sigh was audible in the echo of the hall outside the warm apartment.  
Maria quickly reached for the nearest object that could function as a weapon. In her defense, she could make anything a weapon, but she wasn’t sure if the TV remote really could knock out the uninvited visitor outside the hall, if she needed to. She was also too tired to care and just decided to swing open the door as far as she could with the safety chain still attached.

A ginger haired figure was sitting on her footman looking up to her, her eyes lighting up if it were Christmas. And an odor of strong liquor almost cutting into the sensitive skin in her nose.  
She wasn’t right about the fact that Fury came to see her, but she was in fact right about the drunk part. The blondes grin formed into slurred words Maria couldn’t quite understand. She truly understood the morse code from earlier better than the unclear and rambled words arriving at her doorstep.

„Maria i have been wondering if you wanted to go out and dance with me, I mean, only if you have some more Vodka, Tony didn’t have any when I rang at his doorbell, Pepper wanted to come with me but Tony told her no, now I’m here just incase you wondered.“

She wasn’t really surprised to find Natasha like this, she had just come back from a mission in Bratislava, and she had heard that there were complications, and the target caught her off guard and almost killed her or injured her critically. But the luck was on her side and she got away with a deep cut on her cheek and a bruised lip.

„Natasha shouldn’t you be resting instead of asking people to go dance with you?“

Her face darkened and a „I can rest when Im dead“ left her bruised lip. Maria removed the doors safety chain and helped the woman get up. It was an invite for the smaller woman to come in and maybe sober up a bit. When she heard stories about Romanov being out and drinking - which there weren’t many of - they always ended with her crashing at peoples places. It was mostly Tony and Peppers apartment she searched shelter in, sometimes Bucky just because he would most likely give her more vodka and go out dancing with her. But it was never her. Probably because they were closer before and work kinda came between them and extinguish the friendship between them before it could really happen. They had missions together, sure but it wasn’t enough to form something meaningful.

Helping Natasha up was the best and worst decision the ex soldier has ever made. Natasha obviously needed the help and by the instability in her stance she could tell she had already been at Buckys place to get more alcohol. Nat was a mess in this very second and it Is a new look on her.

„ill get you a water and some bread“ Maria mumbled after helping her settle down on her couch.

„What am I? your prisoner ?“ A soft Russian accent started to show in her slurred words. She definitely needed water and bread. The water from the tap hitting Marias hand woke her up like the entire situation was a dream up till now, and when she grabbed a slice of bread it became reality.

„For tonight definitely.“ Maria placed the glass of water on the couch table in front of them and the bread in her hands and reached for the blanket next to them in almost one breath.

„Sounds kinky, HIll.“ Natasha took a big bite of the bread and watched Maria wrap herself in her blanket and take a sip from her tea that was already sitting on the table when they settled down.

Maria just raised her eyebrows at her which meant for her to go ahead and wrap herself in the gigantic blanket as well. The cold autumn air outside was not forgiving anymore, she could easily catch a cold and she wasn’t ready to deal with a sick black widow when they would wake up tomorrow just yet.

„You know I’m kind of offended I’m your last choice to crash.“ Maria interrupted the short but comfortable silence in the living room.

Sober Natasha would have appreciated the bluntness and would have known how to react in a much smoother way but all she could say was „Well, I’m intimidated by your power and your  
Cheekbones really look like they’re angry at me and ready to cut me into pieces.“

Maria just laughed, she of course didn’t doubt Maria was human, because she was* but her smile just made her seem unreal. 

„You can sleep here tonight if you want I don’t mind“

„Oh i thought we were heading out to dance in like 5 minutes.“ Natasha mumbled sleepily, wrapped up in a blanket burrito kind of situation with Maria next to her.  
Maria reached over to remove a strand of hair from Nat`s face. The touch of the taller woman made Natasha melt like hot candy.  
She quickly freed one hand out of the blanket to keep the Hand on her face close. It was rather an instinctive reaction instead of a fabricated moment. Natasha just really wanted to hold the other womans hand and have her close.

Maria was biting her lip, and they both leaned forward to a soft kiss. But they bumped heads like they were teenagers in their young years. It was such an innocent moment, compared to both of their lives, but that was exactly what they needed. Natasha giggled while locking eyes with Marias, Natasha leaned forward and kissed the taller woman, gently and so carefully nobody would expect from a trained assassin if they wouldn’t know her.  
The strand of hair was back in her face and Maria removed it gently again and proceeded to play with her hair.

This is what she needed after this rough week.

A calm night in.

**Author's Note:**

> * listen she is alive I had to do it, she's not a skull but I also am so delusional so,,, please


End file.
